With the development of communication technologies, the requirements on the number of carrier frequencies of wireless base station products are also increasing. The communication technologies in the related art require more channels, which thus causes that the complexity of a transceiver design continues to increase, and the volume also becomes larger and larger, and meanwhile brings a series of problems, such as the increase of costs and decrease of reliability. Faced with fierce market competition, high integration and simple design have become the development trend of the technology. The requirement of high integration can not only improve the quality and reliability of a product, but also facilitate the development of the platform design.
In order to improve integration, the integration solution in the related art mainly has two forms: one form is radio frequency integrated circuit (RFIC), and the other form is a multi-chip model system (MCM). The two integration forms are described in detail in the following.
The features of high integration and high performance of the MCM technology make chances for the further implementation of miniaturization. The MCM (Multi Chip Model) directly arranges multiple unpacked chips on a single carrier or substrate, and then the multiple unpacked chips are connected through a high conductive metal, and finally a cast or ceramic enclosing technology is used to package the multiple unpacked chips into one module. Since one module contains multiple chips, which not only improves packaging density, but also increases cabling density since the space among multiple chips decreases, thereby greatly improving the performance and reliability of the whole module. The MCM technology can realize component development in a short time under the same integration degree, and therefore, the cost advantage is rather obvious.
The RFIC is a new type of component which appears with the development of the integrated circuit (IC) process since the middle of the nineties, and multiple radio frequency functions are realized on the same substrate. The realization difficulty of the RFIC is rather high and the development period of the RFIC is very long, and the early cost is relatively high, which can only embody cost advantages under an order above 15K products.
At present, in an intermediate-frequency conversion device of a normal receiver, because of the different requirements on bandwidth by a circuit between interfaces of an intermediate-frequency gain amplification module and an analogue-to-digital converter (ADC) in different modes, and since the filter of this part of circuit is normally non-tunable, the application platforms of the receiver are hard to be uniformed, that is, the universality of the receiver is not strong. The construction of the circuit is required to be changed to adapt to different modes and frequency bands, and the uniform of platforms cannot be really realized.
Aiming at the above-mentioned problem, no effective solution has been presented at present.